It's gonna rain
by Bulecelup
Summary: Gokudera Hayato sangat membenci hujan. Namun entah mengapa, perlahan-lahan dia mulai menyukainya... 8059


**Title: **It's gonna rain

**Pair: **Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato (8059)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendships/Romance

**Summary: **Gokudera Hayato sangat membenci hujan. Namun entah mengapa, perlahan-lahan dia mulai menyukainya... 8059

**© Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Gokudera Hayato mendumel seraya dia melangkah keluar dari pintu depan sekolah Nami-chuu. dia baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian matematika susulan, karena dia bolos saat hari ujian di laksanakan. Maka sebagai kosekuensinya dia di tahan sepulang sekolah oleh wali kelas untuk mengikuti ujian susulan.

"Sialan, jadi pulang sore begini nih," desah Gokudera, sambil berjalan cepat menuju kota. "Jadi nggak bisa bareng sama Jyuudaime dan yang lain kan, dasar guru terkutuk."

Gokudera tak henti-hentinya memaki segala hal yang dia anggap merusak rencananya hari ini. karena harus mengikuti ujian susulan menyebalkan itu, dia tak bisa pulang bareng dengan Tsunayoshi. Alhasil Tsuna pulang bersama dengan Hibari, yang nampaknya sudah berencana ingin mengajak Tsuna untuk pulang bersama.

Baru setengah perjalanan menuju halte bus yang menuju ke arah rumahnya, Gokudera di kagetkan oleh tetesan air dari atas langit yang mengenai ujung hidungnya.

"Hah?"

Yang benar saja. ketika dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, rintikan jarum air jatuh mengenai seluruh tubuhnya. Ramalan cuaca hari ini tak menyebutkan akan turun hujan!

"Waahhh!!!"

Gokudera secara refleks berlari sekencang yang dia bisa menuju halte bus yang sudah berada di depan mata sambil melindungi kepalanya dari air hujan menggunakan tas selempangnya.

Saat sampai di halte bus yang sepi itu, Gokudera membersihkan bajunya yang terdapat gumpalan air dan sedikit mengusak-usak rambutnya agar tak terlalu basah.

"Sial! Apes betul aku hari ini! urgh!" lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Hari ini telah sukses menjadi hari terburuknya, sudah di marahi guru saat di kelas, di paksa ikutan ujian susulan, nggak bisa pulang bareng sama Tsunayoshi... argh!

Gokudera akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hujan untuk lekas berhenti di bawah _sunroof_ halte bus. 5 menit berlalu....10 menit berlalu....15 menit berlalu...hujan tetap tak berhenti.

Hal ini membuat Gokudera kesal, karena dia akan sampai ke rumah lebih sore daripada yang biasanya. Padahal dia ingin segera mandi dan beberes rumah terus tidur dengan nyenyak!

"Hujan terkutuk! Bener-bener deh, kayaknya ini hari tuh ya nye...."

"Eh, Hayato-kun."

Saat Gokudera mau mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lagi, dia di kejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari samping halte bus. Dia kenal betul dengan suara itu...siapa lagi kalau bukan....

"Ya-Yamamoto!" ucap Gokudera, lebih tepatnya dia berteriak.

"Hallo," Yamamoto Takeshi berdiri tepat di samping halte, sambil memegang payung lipat berwarna biru muda, bagaikan warna langit. Dia tersenyum ramah kepada Gokudera. "Kau belum pulang, Hayato-kun?"

Pertanyaan Yamamoto terdengar sangat bodoh di telinga Gokudera. "Ya iyalah belum pulang! Kejebak hujan begini! Dasar bodoh! Kau sendiri!? mengapa ada disini!?" teriaknya dengan kasar.

"Ah, aku baru saja kembali dari latihan baseball! Tapi karena hujan, akhirnya semuanya di bubarkan..." Yamamoto sih anteng-anteng aja menghadapi sikap kasar Gokudera, udah biasa... "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"A-apa!?" Gokudera tak menyadari kalau wajahnya menjadi sedikit merah. "Apa katamu?!"

"Arah rumah kita berdua kan sama, gimana kalau aku memayungimu dan kita bisa berjalan pulang bersama! Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu terjebak hujan di sini, Hayato-kun." Yamamoto menawarkan bantuannya, dia mencondongkan payungnya ke arah Gokudera, dengan maksud agar pemuda itu ikut berjalan bersama dengannya.

Gokudera sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum dia menghela nafas panjang dan ikut sepayung bersama dengan Yamamoto. Tentunya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Yamamoto tersenyum simpul melihat Gokudera diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun terhadap tawarannya barusan. Toh dia langsung ikut begitu saja tanpa basa-basi.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, sepayung berdua. Di bawah rintikan air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dengan sangat lembut, menciptakan harmoni tersendiri.

Diam-diam, Gokudera menikmati suasana ini. Apalagi di bagian sepayung berdua dengan Yamamoto.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **Free Bird, **_**by: Yoko Ueno **_~Haibane Renmei~)

**MATTGASM:** ujan melulu yak seminggu ini...untung tempat saia DAERAH BEBAS BANJIR...ahahahaaaa *kena samberan geledek* et dah nyindir aja yak gua, hehehahahahahauhuhu. Thanks for reading!

**OMAKE: **judul "_It's gonna rain_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Bonnie Pink_ untuk Ending _theme anime Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin. _


End file.
